


Scarlett

by Bloodogma



Series: 麦藏 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodogma/pseuds/Bloodogma
Summary: 年轻的小牛仔遇见了自己未来的情人，并且睡了他。大/小麦x藏 算是个修罗场pwp 含ntr
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: 麦藏 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874314
Kudos: 16





	Scarlett

“我们到哪儿了？”  
“按照经验，我认为这儿是佩可斯区。”

烈日当空，如同过时的旧广告印刷画上的红色涂料，煎烤着一望无际的玉米田，被晒得发白的庄稼叶片仍然倔强地匍匐在黄土上，像是这片饱经风霜的土地所生出的白发苍苍，被风梳理出柔缓的窸窣声。

在破旧掉漆的绿皮卡飞驰驶过一片一成不变的风景后，入眼的风景更换成了开阔的荒原与陡峭的岩石山，车轮卷起的漫天黄沙为66号公路上的落日景象蒙上了一层模糊而粗糙的柔光。

躺在车厢里的年轻人用盖在脸上的毡帽拒绝了苟延残喘的夕阳的索吻，那阳光只好纠缠他枫糖浆色的短发，为它其镀上了一层温柔的金光。他仅露出的下颚弧度硬朗又干脆，未剃尽的几根胡茬丝毫没有折损他该死的英俊和迷人的不羁。

他舔了舔自己因为长途跋涉而干裂的唇，用一种低沉而慵懒的语调开口：“说真的，我已经开始怀念上一个汽车旅馆了，至少密苏里州还有汽车旅馆和drive-though。”

驾驶座里传来憨厚粗哑的嗤笑声，里面的男人说话鼻音很重，卷着舌头的南部郊区口音和年轻的牛仔如出一辙。

“噢得了吧，杰西，帮会里最年轻能干的ALPHA，你不如说你怀念敞篷的凯迪拉克，喝不完的酒，抽不完的大麻，数不完的钱，还有帮会养在内达华的小婊子们，你就算想操一个ALPHA都会有人送上门的。”

牛仔没有急着反驳，他只是伸了伸修长的腿，牛皮靴跟上的马刺在生锈的车厢板上摩擦出刺耳的声响。

“莱昂，我并没有特别喜欢那些，你知道的。”杰西枕着自己的手臂，胸口暗红色的方巾粘着些汗渍留下的盐，他没有扣好浅棕色的衬衫，隐约露出结实的胸部肌肉。

“不喜欢？从玛丽安上次在床上把你叫成约翰开始的？”  
车轮被沙石阻挡，剧烈地抖动了一下，震动的声响将莱昂笑声的尾音吞没了。杰西收起了吊儿郎当的语气，难得严肃地说：“别叫我约翰。”

他揭开眼前的帽子，重获黄昏的光景，扑面而来的尘沙卷过他的身体，与他们背驰而去，涌向混沌的地平线。

沙漠中的仙人掌们也在向他挥手告别，发动机的噪音和风声在杰西的耳中回荡，他产生了一种幻听，似乎是牛群蹚起的隆隆巨响，在滚滚烟尘中追赶着沉没的红日而来。四周都是无垠的沙漠，在正午的骄阳下泛出一种类似金色的光泽，可是他们心知肚明这里没有金子。

无数怀揣梦与热情的年轻人早就用生命为后人验证过这一点了。

而杰西所做的只是躺在车厢的稻草上，哼一首不合时宜的意大利情歌——那是他从某一位少年情人那儿学来的——目送漫长公路两侧的峡谷山川远去。

“如果我们答应了那个活儿，现在就不会在这儿了。”

“我宁愿当个亡命之徒，抱着这几箱不属于我的军火黄金睡觉，也不想碰那些东西。停下，莱昂，我不想再讨论这个问题。”  
杰西拔高了音量，听上去才有了不少符合他年龄的急躁和魄力。

然而他只得到了莱昂一声惊叫出口的脏话，一瞬间空旷的公路上响起了剧烈交火的枪声，像一首突然切入主章的交响乐，从四面八方激昂地奏响。杰西贴着车厢后背缓缓抬起头，看到了凭空出现的越野车对他们紧追不舍，他握紧了腰间的左轮手枪，翻身进了驾驶室。

可他只看到趴在方向盘上满脸是血的尸首，血迹像太阳砸在了莱昂的格子衬衫上一样，烧出红得发黑的一块块痕迹。那上面甚至还有他祖母为他缝好的灯芯绒补丁。

可杰西现在没有一分一秒来哀悼他的朋友，他能做的就是稳住失控的方向盘，并且想方设法摆脱五辆越野车，那上面坐满了拿着脉冲冲锋枪，想置他于死地的仇家。

这时他的余光却瞄到了一辆从天而降和他并驾齐驱的车。

“这哪儿冒出来的见鬼的敞篷凯迪拉克？”

冲锋枪的子弹在他脑门上面的玻璃开了一串洞，杰西低下头咬着牙继续稳住方向，转身迅速地给了身后一个点射，不可思议地将探身出天窗射击的枪手爆了头。

“打得不错。”  
他听到一声熟悉的口哨，匆忙地回头看到了那辆敞篷跑车中驾驶座上的中年男人。

那也是一个和他一样过时的牛仔，穿着和他别无二致的装束，只是看上去更陈旧了些，或许和他一样还心怀着某些过时的正义。

中年牛仔保持似笑非笑的嘴唇下有短而密的胡须，它们狂野地生长，给他成熟又危险的性感增色不少。中年牛仔嘴里的雪茄腾出缭绕的烟雾，然后在高速行驶的风中弥散开，可他只是专心致志地开车，丝毫没有助力的意思。

反倒是一直坐在副驾驶上沉默寡言的另一个与他年龄相仿的亚洲男人站了起来。

低下头躲闪子弹的杰西在这样的生死一线中，全部的注意力却都被这个男人吸引了。

他看上去冷漠又稳重，长了一副不近人情的刻板模样，却偏偏又有难以言喻的风情，穿着的是日本的弓道服，袒露的半边胸膛上都是狰狞华丽的龙型纹身，然而胸口的部分却都被绷带缠住了，也许是受了什么伤。

然后日本武士转身瞄准，将复合弓拉满，他的手肌肉隆起一个富有力量的弧度，像是大峡谷的山丘，在枪林弹雨中纹丝不动，然后机械箭们离弦而去，穿过追兵们的脑袋，一击毙命。他用极短的时间重复着这个动作，轻而易举地击杀了大部分人。

他纷飞的金色发带，修剪得整齐干净的胡须，收弓时微动的唇，在他淡漠的目光瞥向杰西时，全都浓缩成为了一个无限膨胀的黑洞，将杰西·麦克雷眼中所有金棕色的光都吸纳其中。

在硝烟和尘土的刺鼻气味中，杰西还是嗅到了那个日本武士身上独特的气味，仿佛是只为引诱他而来的危险香气，这令他更加欣赏并且敬佩这位日本人——他毫无畏惧，对自己OMEGA的身份并不遮掩。

“嘿，小子，注意你的眼神。”  
中年牛仔将燃尽的雪茄丢出窗外，烟熏得有些嘶哑低沉的嗓音充满了警示意味，杰西这次听清了他的口音，是和自己一模一样的慵懒和含糊的南部口音。

“你是谁？”  
杰西睁移开目光，大声问道。

“我是谁？”  
男人笑着反问了一句，掏出一把杰西梦寐以求的枪来——维和者——只用了两发子弹就把剩下的两个死缠烂打的残党打得脑花四溅。

新鲜的血淋了一路，在崎岖的失修公路上浇洒出了一条盘曲的红蛇。

*

“操。”  
怒气冲冲的杰西一巴掌将老皮卡的后方挡板掀了上去，似乎这还解不了气，他顺带用那双脏兮兮却厚实有型的皮靴踹了发动机一脚。

金黄发白的稻草下藏着的好几个木箱，里面并没有放着事先准备好的枪支弹药，而是一堆泛着惨白光泽的机械零件，看上去精密而技术超前，他们的形状都不太完整，配置有多个接洽凹槽，应该是某个机器的一部分。

嘴里叼着雪茄的麦克雷手里握着其中一个，他拿开雪茄，在消散的烟雾后看清了金属外壳底部烙着的一行字——“Omnica Corporation”。

“你瞧瞧。”  
他哑着嗓子笑了笑，将那块零件递给了站在一旁的半藏。

半藏和麦克雷都站在汽车旅馆后方停车点的屋檐下，他裸露的肌肤不常遭到如此强烈的阳光直射，此刻出了不少汗，将他胸肌中间的绷带浸湿了一条深色的线，不难窥见他肌肉过于发达而挤出的沟壑。然而他依旧面不改色的站在一旁，像一块不为所动的磐石，却散发出加热后愈发诱人的信息素。

杰西的目光落在他的嘴唇上，听着他一字一顿的日式英语：“按时间线来算，他们的确正处于因为欺诈罪而被迫宣布破产关闭的时期。”

“这应该是剩下的漏网之鱼，还在为他们最后的反击做准备。”

麦克雷将燃尽的雪茄丢在脚下，用鞋跟碾压着火星，发出噼啪的响声：“我还真不记得我在死局帮的时候接过这么危险的活。”

一头雾水的杰西终于忍无可忍，他抬起手企图引起另外两个来路不明、相谈甚欢的人的注意：“有谁能解释下现在的情况吗？”

“我就是你，杰西·麦克雷。我从27年后的世界而来，为了阻止自己死在20岁，我得除掉和我同样来自未来的坏蛋们，好吧虽然听起来这很荒谬，可都是事实。”  
麦克雷耸了耸肩，用机械臂的手掌握住自己的皮带，上面刻着BAMF的铜扣十分扎眼。

“他是半藏，你以后的伙伴，不过你现在别打他注意，收起你嚣张的眼神，我知道你在想什么，小子。”

被再次戳穿的杰西不慌不忙地移开不自觉注视着半藏的目光，伸手解下自己暗红色的方巾擦了擦脖子上的汗水，他有些倨傲而缓慢地开口：“我不会死在这儿。”

说完他就推开了旅馆摇摇欲坠的大门，鞺鞺鞳鞳地走到柜台前要了一杯威士忌和一间房。站在门口的麦克雷重新点起一根烟，含糊地说：“少喝点酒，不然你到了我这个年龄只会想喝牛奶的。”他一边说，一边用余光瞄了眼半藏的胸口。

握着复合弓的半藏站在他的身旁，比他矮了不少，气势却毫不逊色，像松柏一样凛冽挺拔，他转过头：“你年轻时跟现在很不同。”

麦克雷吹了声急促而清脆的口哨：“令人着迷的年少轻狂，不是吗？”

而半藏不置可否，无视了他暗带挑逗的语气，也走进了旅馆中。

*

回到房间后的杰西有些焦躁，他将汗湿的衬衫从身上拔了下来，上身赤裸地倒在床铺上，揉了把本来就已经凌乱卷翘的棕发。他原本计划着到达旅馆后就好好地洗个澡，剃掉新生的胡茬，然后和莱昂一块合计抵达旧金山后去哪儿找乐子。

然而现在莱昂死于非命，更糟糕的是他已经成了帮派的牺牲品，用来押在一笔水深火热的赌局中，就算他活着回去，也不能活着咽下这个秘密。除此之外，还有凭空冒出来的两个满嘴胡话的男人扬言要救他一命。

可就是在这种时刻，他满脑子的胡思乱想轮番抵达他理智的海岸后，又都如同潮汐褪去，留下的并非对于绝境的选择，也不是保命的策略。

而是一个眼神，那个名叫半藏的日本武士的眼神。

在似火骄阳下，与他缓缓对上的眼神，他的眼眸黑得如同曜石，里面有陌生的泥沼，让他不可自拔地陷入其中，他冰凉又香气迷人，像深藏于地窖中的陈酿，从头到脚淋下，打湿他浑身遍体每一根汗毛。

杰西深吸了一口气，吸满了一鼻腔的霉潮味，他感觉到自己的脸正在发热，快要冒出蒸汽一样的燥热，他现在需要些凉水让自己冷静下。

这个位置偏僻又荒无人烟的地区，就算是沿着公路的汽车旅馆也不会同时入住太多旅客，所以杰西裸着上身，只穿着他的牛仔裤就光脚走到了走廊上。白炽灯的岁数也不小了，里面蒙着灰，灰里埋着飞蛾的尸体，让光线有些晦暗斑驳。

杰西才走出去几步，就闻到了一股熟悉的味道——是半藏信息素的味道，从他隔壁的房间里传出。杰西想着自己一定要不为所动，但他却在那扇门前寸步难行。旅馆的门也破旧不堪，木板上到处都是缺口裂缝，门缝大得可以将屋里看得一清二楚。

他看到一直在他脑海中挥之不去的日本男人被强壮高大的牛仔压倒在白色的床单上，他仰着头，冷漠严肃的面孔上露出了微小的破绽，那是被情欲打开的缺口，半藏的黑发散在床上，像是展开羽翼的黑鸦。

麦克雷用舌头舔过他露出的喉结，一路舔到他丰满厚实的胸膛。那儿的绷带已经被拆了下来，他绣着云纹的黑色弓道服也被扒开，露出了完整的胸部，他的乳头肿大得如同哺乳的妇人，里面渗出白色的乳汁，然后被老练的枪手用灵活的口舌吮吸干净。麦克雷还不忘用双手握住半藏的胸肌，缓慢而充满情色意味地按压着那块纹着叠云盘龙的皮肤。

似乎是耻于快感，半藏伸出手臂挡住了自己的双眼，从门外只能看到他平躺在床上的侧面，他短须下弧度微翘的丰润双唇正不知所措地嗫动着，让人想给他一个疯狂的深吻。他的双腿放在麦克雷的腰侧，而麦克雷却没有脱下长裤，只是隔着衣物用下体摩擦着半藏为他打开的胯间。

杰西敢打赌，半藏已经湿透了，只要脱下裤子就可以捅进他的屁股，畅通无阻地顶弄到他的生殖口。

然后他听见半藏用日语低声说了些什么，而麦克雷只是撩开了半藏脸上的发丝，吻了吻日本武士已经泛起潮红的面颊：“我得先去查查黑爪派来的人的下落。”

在麦克雷收拾好衣服下床前，杰西就已经回到了自己的房间，尽管他不想承认，但他刚才的确可以算得上是“落荒而逃”。

他坐在床沿上，用火柴点燃一根新的雪茄，却发现烟草不知道什么时候被血淋湿了，他咬了咬滤口，将它丢在了地上。沉默了大概几秒钟，杰西突然暴躁起来，像一只年轻而冲动的雄狮，扯开了自己的牛仔裤，将他们踢到了脏兮兮的地板上，一把握住了从刚才看到半藏起就已经充血勃起的阴茎。

真是见了鬼了。

在杰西仅有的二十年的人生经历中，他从十六岁就开始学会做爱，但是几乎从不和同性干这档子事。

而他今天却毫无缘由地被一个亚洲男人迷住了，并且不分情形场合地意淫他，老二还不由自主地为他升旗。

当年轻的牛仔垂头丧气地操完自己的右手，并且把上面的精液都洗干净之后，他鬼使神差地再度走出了房间。他也说不清自己到底在期待什么，也许他床头挂的花袜子里面空无一物，圣诞老人根本就不存在。

夜幕降临，走廊的灯已经熄灭，旅馆成为了风沙戈壁中的孤船，在夜色中独自航行。杰西又站在了走廊的旧木地板上，用脚趾磨蹭着地面上的灰尘。

他将目光投入了门扉的罅隙中，房间内燃起暧昧又温暖的黄光。麦克雷已经离开了，只剩下了半藏一个人，那股令人欲罢不能的香气却丝毫没有变淡，就算麦克雷离开了，但是另一个他——杰西——还在这儿。

夜里的半藏看起来与白天那个强悍镇定的弓手截然不同，他现在正全身赤裸地躺在床上，陷进松软雪白的床单中，蜜色的肌肤上蒙着一层柔和的烛光，像是油脂，又像汗水。

半藏满头大汗，他咬着牙用毛巾按在自己比平时更加饱涨的胸肌上，企图堵住不断溢出的奶水，但看上去并没有起到多大作用，连他青黄交叠的龙纹身都糊上了些乳汁。他曲着腿，从门外并不能清晰地看到半藏胯间的景色，但他大腿内侧溢出的水光也已经足够引人遐想了。

他的神情矛盾而痛苦，那是他的羞耻感正在和快感在抗衡，他听到伊邪那美的呓语，手中却没有斩蛇之刀。半藏褪下射击手套的手颤抖着伸向了自己赤裸地胯间，杰西只能看到他的手指正在缓缓没入其中。

用脚趾头也能猜到他在干什么。

半藏正在用手指抽插他濡湿的后穴，他知道自慰是无济于事的，那儿急需一个ALPHA的老二狠狠地捅进去。可他的情人已经离开了，他无可奈何。

杰西目不转睛地看着，没有放过任何一个细节，包括半藏绷紧又放松的肌肉，微微颤抖的乳尖，以及他发出的微小的哆嗦与喘息，汗水从他漂亮的身体上滑落，勾勒出充满力量和性张力的线条。

现在，此刻，杰西·麦克雷脑子里被同一个念头充满了，就像是被一群野牛踏蹄狂奔过的白草原，除了这个念头以外什么都没剩下。

操他。

有数不尽的人愿意为了他成为床上的荡妇，为他纵情呻吟，但他却只渴望着这个只有一面之缘的中年弓手，干着和一个低劣的偷窥狂别无二致的勾当。

但这都没完，杰西的目光又捕捉到了半藏接下来的行动。他抽出了沾满自己肠液的手指，艰难地吞咽了一下，浓黑凌厉的眉皱得更紧了。他似乎对这种程度的快感与刺激并不满意，摸索着一旁床头柜的抽屉，从里面掏出了一把空枪，那正是杰西现在用的左轮，也是麦克雷淘汰下来的旧枪。

半藏握着那把枪膛已经有些锈色的左轮，长开平日总是紧抿的唇，用舌头舔了舔圆润的枪口。他敛着眼，阳刚的脸上没有过多的表情，却比任何一个床技高超的婊子更能引人兽性大发。

然后他将那把黑色的枪缓缓插入了自己的肛口中，透明的黏液被挤压而出，裹在冷硬的金属上，随着他缓慢的手上动作拉出丝来。

杰西甚至可以看到他因为蜷缩脚趾而绷出的脚背青筋，那个饥渴的OMEGA的正在用他的ALPHA的枪操自己，他对待自己并不留情，像是要贯穿自己一样用力地抽插着肛门。左轮枪管的硬度与长度与手指都无可比拟，很快，半藏就高潮了。

他仰着头，深邃而狭长的眼微睁着，低哑地呻吟出了声，像某种猫科猛兽的吼声。白精喷洒在他的小腹上，黏湿了他修剪整齐的阴部毛发。

老朽的门被一脚踹开，震得地面上弹起一层薄薄的灰尘。半藏毫不意外地抬起头，喘息着望向门口杵着的棕发青年，他毫不介意自己双腿大开，向杰西展示刚高潮完后一塌糊涂的下体。

而杰西正裸着上身向他走来，结实的胸肌上都是浓密的毛发，一路延伸到小腹下，牛仔裤的裆部被撑得满满当当。

*

当麦克雷回到汽车旅馆时，已经是深夜三点了。说实话，他可没指望能看到老老实实熄灯睡觉的情人，可也没料到眼前的景象。

他似乎高估了正在发情期的半藏的定力。

在他的房间里，半藏正伏爬在二十岁的他身上，将那张令人着迷的脸埋在杰西浓密的毛发中，为那个臭小子口交。麦克雷只能听到他的OMEGA舔弄阴茎的水声，但只听这个也不难推测半藏的口活有多好了。年轻的美国男孩只解开了牛仔裤，正如饥似渴地用手掌抚摸着亚洲男人筋骨强健的肩背。

更疯狂的是，半藏抬起的屁股里还插着麦克雷那把旧左轮，以及杰西正在使用的那把枪。两把漆黑的枪管将潮湿发红的肉穴撑得毫无褶皱，顺着枪身还滴下来不少精液，仿佛在挑衅麦克雷一样。

你瞧，我已经操过他的屁股了。

半藏虽然早就被麦克雷标记过了，但杰西就是他自己，所以就算二十岁的混小子操了他的弓手，也不会带给半藏任何排异反应，相反，他看上去十分乐在其中。

面对着麦克雷的杰西抬起了头，带着笑意的目光与他相对，棕色的碎发荡在汗水尽力的额头前。

而麦克雷只是脱下了自己的披肩方巾与牛仔帽，将才燃了一半的雪茄拧灭在一旁矮柜上的烟灰缸里，他踱着步子走近，单膝跪在了半藏的身后。

“你别以为我没办法治你，小子。”

他看着自己正在埋头苦干的情人，脱下手套后，用手指将半藏散落的黑发撩到耳后。麦克雷俯下身，温柔地吻起了半藏肩头的纹身。他用手握住还深埋在半藏肠道中的左轮手枪，缓慢地抽插起来，用坚硬的金属枪管碾压着半藏的敏感点。

“我不在的时候，他都是怎么操你的，宝贝？”  
麦克雷在调情时总会将他醇厚性感的嗓音压得更低，尽管非常不想承认，但半藏的确拿这个小花招没辙。然后麦克雷用枪管堵进半藏的生殖口里，百般挑逗那块软肉。

“你没让他插进你的生殖腔吧？就像这样。”  
身后的煎熬让半藏伸出手擒住了老牛仔的手腕，他被填满的口中发出含糊的哼声，似乎是在表达抗议和不满。

半藏高超的口活又一次让杰西射了精，躁动的青年人仰起头，喉结滚动着，低沉地呻吟出了声，在缓了片刻后问道：“这都是你教给他的？”

而麦克雷似乎并没有兴趣和他多加交谈，只是伸手将半藏后穴中的两把左轮缓缓拔出，半藏的腿根敏感地抽动了一下，随着异物的离开，排出了不少精液与分泌液。

“你以后有的是机会寻找答案。”

咽下了满嘴精液的日本武士抬起脸，又恢复了那张漠然的面孔，除了泛红的眼角和嘴边的白精，几乎毫无破绽。

他语调没有多少起伏，说：“所以你们现在准备决斗了？”

麦克雷低声笑着，从身后抱住了他：“你的日式幽默还是那么不合时宜。”然后他的双手便开始例行蹂躏半藏不停涨奶的胸肌：“难受？”

半藏还跨坐在杰西的身上，而年轻的美国牛仔就这么看着眼前男人饱满丰腴的胸部在另一个自己的揉捏下涌出一股股奶水。因为乳孔打开，他的乳头都肿大了不少，深红发乌的色泽像是某种灌木的果实。

麦克雷似乎深谙如何打破半藏冷漠的伪装，只用了些小小的手段就让日本武士失了态，他微微张开双唇，浅吻着麦克雷的短须，然后被身为调情老手的中年牛仔伸出舌湿吻着。

“小子，把你射进去的东西舔干净。”  
刚说完这句话，麦克雷就顶着半藏，让他移动到跨坐在杰西面前的姿势。但半藏似乎无法接受如此出格的行为，用颤抖的膝盖死死支撑着自己的身体：“我希望你赶紧学会适可而止……”

而杰西正抱着半藏的大腿，胯间的好风光离他的鼻尖只有几厘米不到，他几乎能看清半藏后穴上的褶皱，滑落的体液混合物都快要滴到他的唇边了。

他闻到自己和半藏信息素混杂的香气，像是饥饿濒死的乞丐闻到了山珍海味的味道一样。于是他情不自禁地搂住半藏的大腿，将脸埋进了丰臀之间。

半藏能感受到杰西炽热的舌舔进了自己的肛口，还有新生的粗硬胡茬摩擦着半藏腿根柔嫩的肌肤。

他扭动着腰臀想挣脱如此淫乱窘迫的境地，却被那双有力的臂膀牢牢钳住，动弹不得。年轻人花样不比麦克雷少，他开始无师自通地用舌濡湿半藏的会阴和囊袋，然后趁他放松时将舌尖舔进温热的肠道中，模仿着性器抽插的频率，挑逗着敏感的穴口。

而麦克雷也没有袖手旁观，他弯腰从行李箱中拿出了透明的玻璃容器，上面装着胶体的吸盘。

“这个一向都能让你好受点。”

半藏皱着浓眉，被麦克雷重新吻住的嘴中发出模糊的抗议，但还是被带上了吸奶器，在机器和男人的揉捏下，奶水更快地涌了出来，很快就填满了容器的三分之一，而半藏的乳头也已经肿胀得比女人还大了。

“好了，现在是我的时间了。”  
“嘿，那我怎么办？”  
“操你自己的拳头去吧。”

麦克雷揽住半藏窄瘦的腰肢，迫使他翘起被舔弄得满是水光的屁股，摆成了一个任人侵犯的姿势。那儿已经没有多少精液了，但饥渴的生殖腔还在源源不断地生产淫液。

中年牛仔掏出早已完全勃起的阴茎，轻而易举的插入了半藏的肛口，在濡湿高热的甬道中一插到底。半藏被他粗暴的动作顶得挺起了腰，将滴着前列腺液的阴茎送到了杰西的嘴边。

“真是要命。”  
半藏嘶哑地嘀咕着，他被麦克雷老道而熟练的抽插动作撞得来回摇晃，带动着身前的阴茎在青年的嘴里进出。麦克雷对他生殖口的位置了如指掌，在靠后的位置试探了两下便长驱直入，顶入了更加窄小柔软的肉道中。

这让半藏难以抑制地颤抖起来，他眼前昏暗的灯光都散去，夜色正在天旋地转，性欲与快感来势汹汹，让他都快要抛弃理智与自尊，纵情其中了。

杰西吐出半藏快要射精的阴茎，引来了失神的武士不满的低哼。他咫尺之间正是两人结合的部位，麦克雷粗长的老二正在反复捅搅着半藏软滑的肛门，阴囊将周围的肌肤打得啪啪作响。

“看起来，你似乎还能做得更好？”  
青年牛仔将手指塞进了半藏含着阴茎的肛门中，试图扩出自己的一席之地。

半藏努力装出镇定的口吻：“拿出去……这不可能！”

“别撒谎了，你兴奋得都在喷奶了。”  
起身的杰西用手碰了碰不停来回晃动的吸奶器，半藏咬着牙，面色绯红却无言以对。

而意识到杰西的意图的麦克雷意外地没有拒绝，他只是抱起了自己的OMEGA的大腿，握住他纤细得过分的脚踝向杰西打开。

年轻的牛仔注视着神情羞恼的日本武士，迫不及待地在他面前跪了下来。杰西撸动了几下自己已经进入状态的老二，用手指勾开半藏肉穴的空隙，将它缓慢地插了进去。

这一过程半藏并不好受，他的生殖口被一根尺寸不小的性器顶得无法闭合，因为过度刺激而淌出的黏滑液体为杰西的插入提供了良好的条件。但被两根粗长的阴茎贯穿依旧令人难以承受。

他眼神失焦，唇边都是激吻留下的水痕，黝黑整齐的短须上还有不少精液。连他嘶哑的低声叫喊都在两个牛仔交叉的频繁频率中变得断断续续，他漂亮强壮的肉体上都是淋漓的汗水，被夹在两个高大健壮的美国男人之间厮摩着。他的肠道和生殖腔被他们的阴茎反复地捅开，然后一次又一次灌满浓稠的精水。

年轻的杰西疯狂而热情，在射精时还会咬住他肩膀的纹身，在上面留下破皮的牙印和青紫的吻痕，像是给猎物留下的标记一样。

他是如此一个令人欲罢不能的尤物，无论是荡妇名妓还是豪门闺秀，都无法与之相比。毕竟他本就是一位坚韧强大的武士，与任何人都没有可比之处。

当两个牛仔都射完一轮退出时，半藏还能勉强跪在床榻上，他强壮的胸腹肌肉随着喘息伏动着，下身像失禁一样涌出被男人灌进去的浓精，顺着他比肤色略白的腿根滴滴答答地落下。

“好了，宝贝，现在你应该好受不少了。”  
麦克雷伸手取下了半藏胸口的吸奶器，中年武士已经无力反驳，低着头沉默地呼吸着。

“让我一个人待会儿……”  
话音未落，坐在半藏身前的杰西就好奇地用手拨了拨半藏已经肿大到极致的乳头，然后意料之外地看到本已经疲惫不堪的半藏呻吟出声，腿根痉挛着射出了一股淡黄的水柱，淋在了杰西的牛仔裤上。

回过神的半藏恼怒不堪，他看着眼前神情微妙的杰西，听着麦克雷不走心的安慰，决定让他们两个人都赶紧滚出这个房间。

但他却依旧没有如愿以偿，杰西和麦克雷紧跟着他进入了并不宽敞的浴室，在暖和的淋浴中，他刚清理干净的屁股又被两个男人轮流插入，他们在他耳边反复倾诉着甜腻的情话，哄骗得半藏意乱情迷。

他们在陈旧狭窄的浴缸中做爱，蓄满的热水拍打着三具充满力量感的健壮肉体，像是爱欲的浪涛，永不退潮，直到德州的红日再度升起，他们还在不知疲倦地缠绵。

“虽然我很想让你怀上孩子，可我知道你不喜欢这个麻烦。”两位牛仔体贴地轮番为他将生殖腔中的精液舔弄过抠挖出来，然后再将新的射进去，直到精力充沛的日本男人都昏昏欲睡，靠着男人的胸膛任人侵犯。

他们的情话如出一辙。

「我爱你的灵与肉，我愿和你浪迹天涯。」

*

等半藏再醒来时，他听到麦克雷嘀咕了一句“谁把我牛奶喝了”然后就去和温斯顿通话了。他独自整理好着装，背好复合弓与箭桶和麦克雷一起出了门，大腹便便的老板正坐在躺椅上，手里握着个金属酒壶，头上扣着一顶牛仔帽，面前的黑白电视正在放西部片的片段。

半藏扣了扣柜台，引起他的注意：“嘿，你见过一个年轻的棕发男孩吗？”

老板摸了摸自己的胡子，慢条斯理地回答：“一早就开着他的凯迪拉克走了。”

“是我的做派。”  
麦克雷咬掉雪茄的底部，然后点燃了烟，赞赏道。

不出意外的话，杰西应该是开走了他们顺便“借”的车去找死局帮最近的驻点了，可他现在回帮派无疑是自投罗网，半藏皱着眉，走出门，他严肃地问：“你已经通知他们了？”

“别担心，我的老熟人已经在路上了，你的小杰西不会死于非命的。”  
“你这么称呼自己有些奇怪。”

半藏走到骄阳下，微眯起双眼：  
“现在我们该怎么追上他？”

麦克雷从旅馆后牵出一匹马，他咬着雪茄说话时露出雪白的牙缝：“我们现在只能骑马了。”

他意料之外地换来了半藏的一个微笑：“希望你还没忘记怎么骑马。”

*  
他们的马停在了一处刚经历过激战的餐厅旁，穿着守望先锋旧式制服的士兵将现场团团围住，碎裂的瓦砾中横着不少死局帮成员的尸体，而他们找的人——20岁的杰西·麦克雷——正带着手铐坐在红色的卡座沙发上，他面前坐着一个高大黝黑，剃着利落的圆寸的男人。

男人的脸色看上去有些臭，不过麦克雷知道莱耶斯一向如此。他的两把霰弹枪被放在桌上，无声地震慑着面前误入歧途在帮派中鬼混数年的年轻牛仔。

杰西的嘴脸有伤，从他鼻腔中留下的血已经干裂成了暗红的污渍，他垂着眼睑，金棕色的睫毛颤抖着，但他的神情却依旧像头骄傲不羁的雄狮，也正是因此没少挨莱耶斯的揍。

而在屋外的公路上，半藏瞥了瞥身边的麦克雷，他还没开口说话就被麦克雷抢先了：“我知道你想说什么，给我留点脸面吧。”

“我们可以说点别的，比如，现在这个状况我们该怎么大摇大摆地走进去，给这小子灌下安吉拉给的药。”

半藏摇了摇头：“我把药放进那杯牛奶里了。”

麦克雷有些诧异，笑着说：“你可真了解我，半藏。”他顿了顿，又低头在半藏耳边继续说：“其实那杯不是牛奶。”

沉思了几秒后恍然大悟的半藏一时窘迫得说不出话，他的余光瞥到不远处的杰西，又想起早晨时，年轻的牛仔在朦胧的晨光中，给他留下的离去之吻。像是电影中爱侣告别的经典情节一样浪漫而隽永。

但他却并不遗憾，因为他们终将会在未来重逢。

身后的麦克雷牵起打着响鼻的马追了上来，雪茄的烟味弥散在炙热的空气中，他们并肩走进了橙红色的日光中。


End file.
